Don't Leave Porn Lying Around
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Set in ZKDverse. The title says it all. Read and Review


Starfire peered curiously into Robin's room. She had knocked several times and received no answer, so she entered the pass code into his room. He had told it to her a while back if she ever needed him. She turned on the lights and saw he wasn't there. The room, however, was a mess. One of his uniforms was strewn on the floor and his utility belt's weapons were all over the floor. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Earth boys are so messy." She put on a cheerful smile and began to hum as she picked up the items from the floor. The weapons she laid on his work desk and his uniform she threw it into the laundry hamper. She also began to clean up, putting things in their right place. When she was picking up a book from the floor, she noticed an object poking out from under his bed. Curious, she pulled the object out.

"What is this?" she asked herself as she inspected it. It was a videotape case and on it was the picture of a beautiful Japanese girl in a white bikini. "How strange. Maybe I should watch it to find out its content."

* * *

"Is anybody home?" Blackfire called as she came into Starfire's room. Starfire was sitting in front of her TV with keen interest. This caused the older Tamaranean sister to see what was so interesting.

"_Oh, baby! Give it to me! Harder! Harder!_" a female voice came from the TV. Blackfire's eyes bugged out when she saw it. "_Oh, yes! Yes!_"

"What the hell are you watching in the middle of broad daylight!?" Blackfire yelled out.

"It's called porn, sister," Starfire replied, eyes still on the screen. In her hands was the video cover.

"Porn?" Blackfire repeated. She then sat down to watch.

"I found it under Robin's bed," Starfire added.

"So, the bird-boy was hiding it then."

"At first I was shocked but now I am watching porn to study Robin's preferences in the Earthly ways of sex," Starfire explained.

"I guess he likes big breasts, huh?" Blackfire said when she felt Starfire suddenly squeezing her bust. "Hey! Starfire!"

"Yours are so big while mine are so small," Starfire said miserably. Blackfire groaned.

"Hey, bigger doesn't always mean-" something on the screen then took her attention. Starfire's attention was soon taken.

"I have never seen that move before," Starfire said as she gazed at the screen.

"Wait, what is he putting that in there for?" Blackfire questioned, looking closer.

"Dear X'Hal, they are so limber and acrobatic!"

"Look, they're spinning! Wow! Can you do something like that?"

"They actually did it!" both sisters exclaimed.

After turning off the video, both girls looked at each other, flushed at what they had seen. The gears in their heads began to spin as they're grins matched the other's.

* * *

Robin frantically knocked on Pluto's door and it slid open.

"What do you want, Robin?" Pluto asked, annoyed. "I'm kinda working on something."

"Pluto, I lost it!" Robin said, panicking and sweating.

"Lost what?" Pluto asked.

"The tape you gave me."

"What tape?" Pluto then realized. "Oh, _that_ tape?" Pluto asked, "You lost it?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you misplaced it."

"I went back to my room and found it cleaned up. I think Starfire must've found it!"

Pluto blinked and then blinked again. He spoke, "Er…what makes you so sure?"

"Because only she knows the access code into my room and she's the only one I know who will clean up my room!"

Pluto blinked.

"We better find that tape!" Pluto said, panicking as well.

"Right!" Robin agreed.

The two boys then ran down the hall but then two doors slid open. Then, two sets of arms grabbed the two male Titans and pulled them in with great ease.

Robin was thrown onto what he felt was a bed. Then he heard a faint giggle.

"Who's there?" Robin asked, putting on a brave face even though he was a bit scared. He was still a bit panicked at the loss of the tape.

"Oh, Robin," the voice cooed. He blinked in recognition.

"Starfire?" he asked. The lights came on but were dimmed and Starfire was standing before him dressed in a pink bathrobe.

"I came upon a very interesting video cassette in your room," she said to him as she walked closer.

"Okay, I can explain!" Robin didn't notice the predatory look on her face as she began to climb on the bed and crawl towards him. She shushed him by placing her fingers on his lips.

"I am not angry, Robin," she said, smiling, before withdrawing her fingers.

Robin blinked, confused, "You're not?"

"I am not," she repeated, her face inching closer. He gulped. He then sniffed her perfume. It was nice. He then noticed the way she was staring at him. "I simply wish to try out what I have seen."

"Try…out?" he repeated and then she opened up her bathrobe and Robin's eyes became wide like saucer plates.

"Come on baby," she cooed, "Give it to me hard."

* * *

"OH, YES! YES!" Blackfire screamed. "GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!"

Pluto howled.

* * *

Raven was walking in the hallway, a book in hand when she kicked something on the floor. She then picked it up. "Now, who left this video tape lying here?" she asked.


End file.
